Regina Aston
Name: Regina "Reggie" Aston Gender: Female Age: Seventeen School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Embroidery, gambling, mathematics, tarot reading Appearance: Regina is definitely diminutive in stature, barely making five foot four, and her weight of one hundred and fifteen pounds give her healthy-looking curves. Her skin is olive in tone, and telling of her mother’s Italian heritage, as is her long, full bodied dark brown hair. Her expressive eyes, blue in colour, are the only thing that connect daughter and father in appearance. She has small, rounded features that see only the bare minimum of foundation and eyeliner, and she always wears the same pair of tiny gold hoops earrings. Her sense of style is a mix of elegance and colour, like matching a classically cut black high-waisted skirt with a bright teal shirt, and a brown waist cincher like she wears on Casting Day. Heeled boots, of varying styles and colours, are a constant in her wardrobe, to give herself a little bit of extra height so that she is not constantly straining her neck just to talk to her family and friends. The only permanent mark on her body is a small tattoo of the Roman numeral ‘VI’ underneath the thumb of her left hand, which she got during the summer between her junior and senior years. Biography: Regina’s parents, Jeremy Aston and Isabella Bellan, met when her mother began working at her father’s favourite place to stop on the way home from work for coffee, he himself an employee in a nearby office in the small town of Stillwater. There was chemistry right from the start, and they were only months into their relationship when Isabella fell pregnant. Though both were relatively young and caught off-guard by the sudden change in their circumstances, they resolved to make things work for the sake of their unborn child. Named by her father at her mother’s insistence, Regina was born on 15th October 2002 into familial bliss, and it seemed that despite the freshness of the relationship that both of her parents were committed to each other and her upbringing. However, cracks inevitably began to show as the weight of being young parents bore down on them. Bickering escalated into fights, and one day Jeremy came home to find that his girlfriend had packed a suitcase and left without a goodbye, having left their one year old baby with a mutual friend. Left alone with a baby and a broken heart, Jeremy relied heavily on the support of others to manage still being able to work and keep their small rented home for him and his small daughter. Regina spent her weekdays in the care of her retired grandmother and Nicole Bassinger, a friend of Jeremy’s who had a young child of her own. Jeremy devoted himself to establishing a bond with the ever-growing toddler, making sure that, whenever possible, that he was the one who woke and fed her breakfast in the mornings before going to work, and put her to bed at night. He also dedicated his weekends to spending time with her. His effort sustained the ties that had been created during the first year of Regina’s life, and as she grew older she accepted easily that her father worked hard, but that meant that sometimes he just would not be home in time to tuck her into bed. On those nights, she looked forward to her grandmother reading her a bedtime story. She often asked about her mother as a small child, and her father had long decided to tackle her curiosity with as much as honesty as he could without hurting his daughter. Over time Regina learnt that her mother was Italian, that she loved her very much but had to leave. Those simple truths would sustain her until she was a teenager. Any impressions that she has of her mother have been cultivated solely through her father’s descriptions, and the only possession she has of hers is a well-used tarot card deck that she taught herself how to use. It has been used recreationally for the amusement of her friends and close family, and Regina takes it everywhere with her as a treasured keepsake. Being a generally curious child, Regina enjoyed school from a young age and showed a particular fascination with science and mathematics. Though not a great casual reader, Regina absorbed facts and information about the world like it was air to her, and with extra time put in by her grandfather - an accountant, quickly developed a talent for numbers. Throughout elementary school Regina still stayed at Nicole’s after school because of her father’s working hours. Through this she became closer to her and her son, Christian, whom she came to think of as family. They played together, sometimes with other friends, and often outdoors. It was during the afternoons spent at Nicole’s house that Regina began to learn embroidery; a hobby that was as methodical in its methods as it was pretty in its results. Over the course of her early years her father had progressed from renting their small home to convincing his landlord to let him buy it from him, meaning that the little two-bedroomed house was theirs. However that also meant that Jeremy needed to keep up his payments, which was becoming more and more difficult as the cost of food, bills and other essential rose whilst wages failed to follow the same pattern. At this time, Survival of the Fittest was finding its stride as it passed into double digits for seasons. Her grandfather had been retired for a few years, but had maintained a modest but steady income through taking bets based on various outcomes and life expectancies of the show’s participants. Jeremy talked to his father at length, and eventually it was agreed that they would go into business together, pooling friends together to earn a more substantial supplementary income for them both. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, and the business was situated in Jeremy’s basement so that he would not have to be away from Regina when working during the evenings and weekends, nor spend extra income on finding a babysitter. It was towards the end of Regina’s last year in elementary school that the business that her father worked for permanently went under. Savings would keep them afloat for a few months, as would the supplementary income from the family business that had flourished since its creation two years ago, and when it became clear that even getting an interview in another job was going to take more time than he had, Regina’s father turned to that very same family enterprise for a solution. He went to the bank and applied for a loan for setting up a small business, and succeeded in his bid. In the summer whilst Regina was making her transition from elementary to middle school, premises for a small betting shop were found. With free labour in the form of Christian and various family members, the business was soon ready and open for business just weeks before Regina started middle school. Like elementary school, Christian and Regina went to the same middle school. There Regina’s ability with numbers began to become an academic interest. Her grades in other subjects ranged from average to good, but her marks in mathematics and science were significantly higher. As a result she was placed in algebra classes from grade seven. Outside of school she still spent a lot of her afternoons either with Christian and their friends, or developing her skill with embroidery with Nicole, which had become a method of relaxation. Since starting middle school Regina had made friends of her own gender, and started to come out of her tomboyish tendencies. By the time she entered high school, Regina presented herself to the world as bright, confident and flirty. Her relationship with her father and close family deepened during the summer between middle and high school. His honest and pragmatic approach to life influenced how she perceived the world. Though always willing to have a laugh and experiment with new things, she is usually completely focused in everything that she does, be it having the best time out with friends or working on a new and complicated embroidery design. Though the law forbade Regina from working inside her father’s business, she often talked with him and her grandfather at length about calculating odds and talking about Survival of the Fittest’s current season at length. Her father never stopped or encouraged Regina to watch the show, and so her father’s business is, by and large, the majority of Regina’s exposure to the popular series. Her friends talk about it enough that she recognises some names, and she has seen the film adaptations, but it is a casual interest at best for her when it comes to entertainment. She views the phenomenon in a businesslike manner; the contestants, their actions and life expectancy are probabilities and odds to her, and working them out grants her more pleasure than watching the shows themselves ever could. Regina started with her feet firmly on the ground at Whittree, quickly expanding her social network beyond, though still including, her friends from middle school. It was quickly discovered that Regina’s academic strength lay in mathematics and the sciences, her efforts reinforced by a love for the subjects nurtured from a young age, and later by the calculations and statistics involved in the gambling industry. She performed to an average standard, and with particular enthusiasm in art and PE, in most other subjects. Despite all efforts she has never done well in English or history, and does especially badly at languages and the dramatic arts. Freshman year ended without incident, and the summer began with promises to spend that first summer with friends new and old, but they all came to nothing when a car crash killed Nicole at the beginning of August. Life turned upside down in an instant. The happy and secure world that Regina had grown up within shattered. Her grieving best friend moved out of the flat that he had shared with his mother and in with his grandparents. Grief drove a wedge between the two long-term friends, with Christian disappearing completely from her life except for one appearance at his mother’s funeral. Plans fell apart and when school came around again in September, Regina learnt just how completely their friendship had deteriorated as a result of the emotional trauma. Christian avoided her completely at school, and would not respond to any attempts at communication via social media. Bereft of her best friend and mother figure in different but complete ways, Regina watched as Christian slowly came out of his grief, making new friends to replace the old ones he had left behind. Regina, just as Christian had, adjusted badly to the monumental changes that would affect her life right up until Casting Day. She retreated into herself over the course of her second year at high school, focusing solely on her grades and clinging to the stable, safe relationship that she had with her family. It became the most important thing to her over that school year. Her father encouraged her to go out with friends once a week, insisting that she did not shut herself up in the house, practising embroidery and learning new ways to interpret her tarot cards. It was a token gesture at first, especially considering that a lot of her friends had also been close with Christian. That loss bound them together, and over time she found herself stopping holding them at arm’s length. She began to look forward to going out with them, and began to get past the death of the woman she had called mother, and the loss of her best and oldest friend. The beginning of junior year came around, and with it the prospect of seeing Christian again. Strengthened by her family and friends, she coped admirably as she watched him go about with his friends, smiling and enjoying himself. There was the occasional moment where she caught him in the ghost of a memory, stealing away that happiness where he remembered what he had lost. Eventually, she noticed those moments less and less, and then she stopped to look for him in the crowds as students made their way from class to class. She stopped fearing that he had no one, especially when she saw him kissing a girl chastely on the lips halfway through the year. As long as he was happy, she would try and move on past what had been lost between them and just wish him well. The decision had been easy, but putting it into practice proved more difficult than Regina had anticipated. Whilst she had a few close, long-term friends and family that she treasured, she struggled to form new and meaningful friendships easily. Instead she had study buddies, flings and people that she hung out with on a regular basis. Friendly and quirky, she has since developed a reputation for short-term relationships and a lack of desire to really get to know people she associates with any great depth, one of the few exceptions being Douglas Sharpe. Advantages: Regina’s exposure to Survival of the Fittest through her father’s business has allowed her to become familiar with the common strategies and more famous moments in the show’s history, meaning she can recognise and counteract, if and when those strategies are attempted. She views SotF through an analytical microscope, which will allow her to remove emotional attachment and judge her competitors with a logical, strategic mindset. The friends she has succeeded in securing she is very loyal to, and her close bond with them will prove useful in SotF. Disadvantages: The trauma of losing her mother figure and her best friend has left a considerable mark upon Regina’s psyche. She struggles to maintain new friendships, and trusting strangers beyond a superficial level will prove more difficult for her than others, especially when making alliances and being invested in your teammates is essential to survival. Her analytical approach to traumatic situations may also be off-putting to those who are more sympathetic to the plight of those around them. Regina will also be very conscious of not doing anything that would cause those she cares about at home duress, especially under the circumstances. Designated Number: Cobalt Jellyfish 4 (CJ4). ---- Designated Weapon: Nulla Nulla Mentor Comment: "Man, forget the team on this one. You don't go out conquering and put up little signs that say, 'Caesar and friends were here.' You sit on your freaking throne and go 'Yo, I'm Caesar. Make something of it." Evaluations Handled By: 'Imehal '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Vahka Basayev 'Collected Weapons: '''Nulla Nulla (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Tucker Hopkins, Bella Bianchi, Yagmur Tekindor 'Enemies: 'Erik Sheely, Paisley Hopkins 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Regina, in chronological order Sandbox: *Intervention *Anything But History *Videos Cannot Do This Justice *Party At My Place SOTF-TV: *OT *I'm Not Here to Make Friends *Rock the Flock *Picking Up The Pieces *The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Regina. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters